This invention relates to an infinitely variable gear transmission system and a method of making and using such a transmission system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,883,355; 3,728,911; 4,038,886; 4,805,488; British Patent 898,033; and German Offenlegungsschrift Patent 26 25 740 (Copies attached in Application file) disclose infinitely variable gear transmissions.
However, none of these references disclose a variable gear transmission system in which a pair of cones, one the driving cone and the other the driven cone, have at their external surfaces, a pair of gears which interact to transmit power from the driving gear to the driven gear, and where the means for controlling the speed of the driving gear and the driven the gear comprises an accelerator linkage which causes the gears to move longitudinally back and forth relative to the rotating cones.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved infinitely variable gear transmission system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of transmitting rotative power.
An infinitely variable gear transmission system includes a pair of cones, one the driving cone and the other the driven cone, in which each have at their external surfaces a pair of gears which interact to transmit power from the driving gear to the driven gear, and where the means for controlling the speed of the driving gear and the driven gear comprises an accelerator linkage which causes the gears to move longitudinally back and forth relative to the rotating cones.